


Bug-Faced

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [57]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Some brownstone residents don't know about the "no intoxicants" rule.





	Bug-Faced

"That is not a bee-dance," Sherlock pushed the magnifier over to his partner.

Joan looked into the hive frame. Some bees were wiggling as if directing others to the best pollen sources. But others rolled around and bumped into each other, or wiggled in circles. She frowned. "This looks… almost exactly like activity at a nightclub."

Sherlock nodded. "I suspect the same cause of the odd behavior."

Despite her worry for her namesakes, Joan smiled. "Bad techno music?"

"The other reason."

Joan looked at the staggering, rolling bees. "They're _drunk_?"

"There are some sources of nectar – lime-tree sap, for example – that can ferment as bees collect it. Alcohol intoxication affects many animals. Normally guards keep affected workers out of the hive like bouncers. But I see no such guardians present." Sherlock reclaimed the magnifier.

Joan threw her worry into her query, knowing the _Euglassia watsonia_ would pick up her pheromones. _Are you well? What's happening?_

Several of the workers staggered out of the hive and flew at Joan, bumping into her instead of hovering nearby. "Joanie, _bubbeleh_ , how are ya kid!" yelled one worker.

"Queen laid her millionth egg today!" another piped up, to the others' cheers.

"So, so a buncha the girls got the, the good stuff and brought it back." A drone leaned against Joan's ear. "Love you, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #29, **I Swear To Drunk I'm Not God.** Get someone plastered in today’s work.


End file.
